lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Dungeons of Torgar: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this several previous adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested Magnakai disciplines #Weaponmastery with bow and main-hand weapon #Huntmastery - completes Lore circle of Fire for +1 CS +2 EP #Divination #Curing #Psi-Screen #Nexus #Psi-Surge - completes Lore circle of Spirit for +3 CS +3 EP Suggested equipment Choose any one weapon: *Sword *Warhammer *Quarterstaff *Dagger *Axe It is highly recommended to take the following two items: *Bow (Weapon) *Quiver (Special Items), containing six Arrows. Take all the disposable and consumable backpack items. If you do not have the Skeleton Key, you probably want to take the Dagger as well (see notes below). Carry your Gold Crowns. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Shield': CS+2, also required in one instance. *'Silver Helm': CS+2 *'Silver Bow of Duadon': Adds 3 to your score when instructed to fire an arrow. *'Kalte Firesphere': Better than the tinderbox *All items that will be useful in The Prisoners of Time, since you will be going there directly at the end of this adventure! Walkthrough notes: 1. There are several options that will lead you to instant-death results. These will be pointed out indirectly in italicized text. 2. In the first part of the adventure, you will need to take either the Pirsi or the Cetza route. The main differences in the approach would be: * The use of Magnakai disciplines (especially picking the 7th if you're a Mentora) * The Pirsi route has lesser enemies that you must fight. You can avoid some of the combat if you have Animal Control, but in the longer run we recommend Pathsmanship (switch out Huntmastery if possible, otherwise you'll have to give up Curing or the Lore Circle of Spirit). This approach assumes that you meet Sebb Jarel as it is more straightforward than going alone and encountering other hostiles out there. * The Cetza route has fewer unavoidable fights, and with optimal choices it is likely easier than the Pirsi route. However, you will at one point need Huntmastery to avoid an instant-death result. Further, if you are carrying the Sommerswerd (see note below), it's advisable not to take this route because you will be forced into a very difficult fight. 3. This is the second of three adventures where you might not want to carry the Sommerswerd in favor of using normal weapons. In the previous adventure, you would be facing unavoidable enemies which are tough to beat with the weapon. There are similar enemies in this adventure (Baron Shinzar and Demonlord Tagazin), but you can avoid them. However, if you left the Sommerswerd at the Kai Monastery (as opposed to got it confiscated) in the previous book, then since you start from Tahou, you logically do not have time to go to the Kai Monastery to retrieve the Sommerswerd. 4. If you are ranked Mentora, you can add 2 more to your score when you are instructed to pick a number when firing an arrow. In the text, it may say 'add any bonuses that you're entitled', so assuming you have Weaponmastery, the Silver Bow of Duadon, plus the Mentora Rank, you can add 8 to the number. (3+3+2) 5. If you do not have Nexus for whatever reason, it's imperative to have a Dagger unless you possess a Skeleton Key (acquired in Castle Death). In this case you probably want to choose Dagger if you have Weaponmastery. 6. As stated in the later books, you can use a 10-sided die as a substitute for your Random Number Table. 7. Your maximum combat skill is 19 (natural) +8 (Sommerswerd) +4 (Lore Circle of Spirit and either Lore Circle of Fire or Lore Circle of Solaris) +2 (Shield) +2 (Silver Helm) +3 (Weaponmastery) +4 (Psi-surge, if applicable) = 42 before the use of potions. 8. This adventure can realistically be completed by a new character (although it's hard regardless). If one takes the Cetza path, the two hardest opponents turn out to be the Drakkar garrison (CS = 26) and the Drakkar assault captain (CS = 31). With some luck (30% chance) the latter can be avoided, leaving just the former and a relatively clear path to success. Even if forced to fight the Drakkar assault captain, a new character can muster 19 (natural) +3 (Weaponmastery) +1 (Lore Circle of Fire) +2 (Mindblast) +2 (Alether, offered at start of book) = 27 CS, which might still suffice to win. Walkthrough Bracket nodes represents mandatory sections. Pirsi / Cetza (1) In this section, you only need to pay attention to standard salute of an Eruan Pathfinder. After that see either section A (Pirsi) or section B (Cetza). A. Pirsi (176) If you have Invisibility, you can choose to go up to the watchtower and talk to Halgar to get directions to Jarel's camp. (75) At the Kaig settlement, head to the trail going out of the valley, then salute the partisans with the hand across the chest. You are now asked of where you're trained as a Pathfinder. The Lore-circle of Spirit removes the guessing, but you should select "Sharwhan". (38) You are taken to the cave blindfolded, but the man who asks you is actually lying, so you can either not say anything or ask why is he lying (if you have Divination) before the real Sebb Jarel identifies himself. (329) You first unavoidable enemy encounter in this route is a taintor wolf. You can eliminate the wolf with an arrow with a score of 8 or higher. (240) Your next unavoidable enemy encounter is a Gorodon, but you can avoid it if you have Primate-ranked Animal Control. Then the next enemy is a Bhakish that can be avoided if you throw a 5-9. (209) At the mouth of River Torg, you face the river creatures, the Ciquali. Regardless of the outcome, your friend is the casualty of the skirmish. Trivia: At the Bridge of the Damned in The Curse of Naar, you meet Jarel again in a comet spirit form. This means that the Pirsi route is the canon path taken in this adventure. B. Cetza (308) You can accompany the Prince and choose to volunteer to do the reconnaissance or stay, but the morning of the battle remains the same, with the allied army outnumbering the foe 2 to 1. If you have completed the Lore Circle of Solaris, then you might as well volunteer (there is no drawback); otherwise it is preferable to remain silent. If you choose to volunteer, you will need to avoid a Drakkar and then return to the camp with the 'broadsword' password if you're injured on the way back. (150) The morning siege has started. Improved Divination / Huntmastery will inform you of the Ziran. Prince Graygor leads a cavalry attack now, but do not join the advance: it is quite painful with damaging tests and two unavoidable fights. Observe the battle instead and the Prince will capture the hill anyway, but the enemy are forming for a counterattack. (137) You can meet Captain Prarg by heading back to Sarnac's camp and greeting the officer who's coming from the direction. Then take command of the Prince's reserves. You will smash the enemy's counterattack and make it into the streets of Cetza. Afterwards, a Drakkarim sniper takes aim at you. The discipline of Huntmastery removes an instant-death result. (155) If you're not carrying the Sommerswerd, you will be fighting a pack of Krorn. If you are carrying the Sommerswerd, you will be forced to fight Baron Shinzar, who has very high stats (CS = 40; this is why it is advisable to avoid the Cetza route if carrying the Sommerswerd), but you can safely evade after 3 rounds. Regardless of which fight you end up in, the battle is over, with the Allies triumphant over their foes. (4) Now that you're out of Cetza, head towards the ford. You can choose to fight the Zagganozod or wade through the river at the expense of losing some Endurance points. Note: There is also a third route that is accessible via either path, but it is a very dangerous route, and if you do so, you will lose several backpack items and possibly half of your gold crowns. Nonetheless, you get to do a mini adventure featuring Demonlord Tagazin and Roark. More details on this route are at the end of the walkthrough. Road to Torgar (140) You finally made it out of the difficult track from the forest. The improved Huntmastery will tell you that the calvary at the bridge are Talestrians. You can flag them down and then you will be taken to the commander's camp. If you have visited Garthen earlier, the commander is Adamas. (78) At this point of time, you'd have been briefed of the assault of Torgar. It is now a matter of deciding who would be planting the bomb.'' If you want to give Adamas the chance to do so, answer 'tails' in the coin-flip scene. If you want to plant the bomb, you can but having ''Huntmastery eliminates an instant-death result. Should Adamas plant the bomb, there's a 50 percent chance he is felled by the rocks. If this happens you will have to rescue him. (273) If you have Tutelary-level Divination, the globes can be destroyed with a successful arrow shot. Otherwise, you must fight a Drakkar garrison. (332) There's a high chance that you would need to fight a Drakkar assault captain. Eliminating him will also allow you to snag the Black Key that you can use to open the door in front of you. If you don't have the Black Key, you must have the Skeleton Key, a dagger or the Nexus discipline. (260) If you have completed ''The Jungle of Horrors'' (book 8), you meet Paido again. Otherwise, you must release the prisoner. (88) The alarm ringing means that another part of Torgar has been breached, so you can safely ignore the Drakkar soldiers pouring out. (100) No matter what option you pick, you will need to take an alternative approach to retrieve the lorestones. However, midway through the process, Gnaag appears and destroys the gantry, sending you and the remaining lorestones into the Shadow Gate. This sets up the next adventure, The Prisoners of Time. Demonlord Tagazin and The Isle of Ghosts See also: How to Meet Roark and Tagazin in The Dungeons of Torgar Warning: this subplot is dangerous, and it is very possible to die. If you are carrying the Sommerswerd you will be forced to fight the strongest foe in this adventure (CS = 45); if you are not carrying the Sommerswerd you will still be forced into two difficult succeed-or-be-killed tests. The start of the subplot can be explored in two ways and it will converge into either of the two sections: 123 and 62. You should have a rope in your backpack. A. If you start via the Pirsi route, you have to avoid meeting the partisans. You start at section 242. If you have the Primate-level Animal Control, you can avoid fighting with the Akataz wardogs and the bear will guide you on the way. You can scoop some Laumwort leaves as well. The other approach is to defeat the first wardog and then use Mentora-level Pathsmanship. Both approaches will avoid you having to jump across the gorge that will cause you to lose backpack items. B. If you start via the Cetza route, you need to have Tutelary-level Pathsmanship or Principalin-level Huntmastery. Your advanced discipline lets you go downstream (avoiding the ford) after you help King Sarnac's army. You start at section 224, but you must score a 6 or less in your jump test. You will lose backpack items. (123 / 62) Both sections will ask you if you have a rope. If you have one, there is a 50-50 chance that you need to fight the Lapillibore before proceeding. If you do not have one, throw your backpack across before making the jump. You have a better (75 percent) chance of avoiding the Lapillibore before continuing. (50) The discipline of Divination will tell you that there are soldiers of Amory inside the ziggurat. If you have previously played The Kingdoms of Terror, you would recognize that Roark, the Amory lord is somewhere inside. (263) Roark summons Tagazin. Tagazin will launch a psychic attack. If you are carrying the Sommerswerd you will be forced into fighting Tagazin (his stats are higher than Baron Shinzar's). Without the Sommerswerd, there are two ways to stop the Demonlord, but both approaches are dangerous, ''as it is possible to get yourself killed:'' a) If you cut the amulet directly from the Demonlord's neck, you must score a 7 or higher to succeed (positive modifiers include Huntmastery and using an axe / mace; negative modifiers with dagger / quaterstaff; however even with maximum positive modifiers your chances of success are only 60%). b) You can attack Roark (CS/EP = 18/20) but you must kill him within 3 rounds. (341) Now that you're out of the temple, you should avoid encountering the ghosts of the Cener druids. Follow the horses and then stop at the bridge for a rest. (295) You will have to fight the Krorn if you do not have Invisibility or Pathsmanship. An arrow shot will give you a slight combat advantage. If you need extra meals, hide the bodies first before continuing your trek to Torgar. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough